dreamsofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Didikas Hyriates
|text= }}Didikas Hyriates was the last Malkan High Priest of the Hyriates Dynasty. He was murdered in the 497th Spring by Maatrus Aerwoit, who then claimed the title of High Priest for himself. Didikas' rule was remember as a time of instability and decline, and Didikas himself was remember as paranoid and power-hungry. He was openly disliked by his subjects. Early life Didikas was born to Eramil and Talera Hyriates in the 465th Summer. As a young boy, he loved to swim more than anything, and spent most of his time in the streams and ponds near Memtroi. Shortly after his sixth birthday, his mother finally succumbed to red wasting. Many suspect that his mother's death was the catalyst for a downward spiral that led to the end of the Hyriates dynasty. Adolescence Not long after his mother's funeral, Didikas' fascination with water shifted focus to fountains. The young scion ordered the construction of a great many fountains in all three Malkan cities throughout his teens, but decreed that none may drink from, swim in, or otherwise "dirty" the fountains. Didikas was adamant that this decree be enforced, leading to the beginnings of a long series of events that fueled the peoples' discontent with Didikas. Didikas married Talera Harois in his late teens. The two produced two sons, Plikit and Romaru, in short order. High Priestdom Following his father's death in the 485th Summer, Didikas married Talera Harois and ascended to the rank of High Priest of Malka. Didikas's insistence that his prized fountains continue running water during a drought in the first year of his rule fostered widespread distaste for the new High Priest, especially as the drought's effects caused crops to fail and a brief famine to afflict Malka. Many perished in the famine, perhaps most notably the young Arlee Aerwoit, sister of Maatrus Aerwoit. Like his father before him, Didikas was protective of his wife to the point of absurdity, and did not permit her to leave the palace. His protection also extended to his children, who were likewise forced to live exclusively within the palace. This fearful behavior would lead to his being dubbed "Shessim's Paranoia." Rebellion Following a diplomatic blunder with the Xian minister and a resulting decline in trade, Malka's economy began to stagnate. Maatrus Aerwoit began assembling enemies of the High Priest in secret in Ortreus. Meanwhile, Didikas's sons, hungry for freedom, plotted to escape the palace. Plikit killed a guard during his escape, prompting Romaru to change his mind. Plikit escaped alone, and, having heard rumors of a gathering rebellion in Ortreus, made for the city. Plikit soon made contact with Maatrus Aerwoit, and Maatrus used Plikit to encourage even more disgruntled Malkans to join his rebellion. A majority of Ortreus soon considered itself a part of the rebellion, prompting Malkan military forces to march to the town. What happened in the ensuing skirmish is unclear, but Ortreus was extensively damaged and Malka's military forces were defeated. A series of even less successful battles followed the skirmish at Ortreus, and the rebellion made its way to Memtroi. As the rebels broke down Memtroi's city gates, Plikit hanged himself in regret of his involvement in the rebellion. Nonetheless, the rebel forces sacked Memtroi and stormed the palace, where they found and killed Didikas Hyriates. Category:Dead people Category:High Priests of Malka Category:Hyriates family Category:Malka